This invention relates generally to optical instruments and in particular to an improved binocular instrument which is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, highly portable and collapsible for convenient storage when not in use.
Portable binoculars have been widely used to enhance a spectator's enjoyment of a particular event, e.g. football, baseball, basketball, soccer and other sports events; opera, ballet symphony, popular concerts or other cultural events; at zoos, amusement parks, on school field trips, etc. While many portable compact binoculars have been proposed in the past, and some have even been commercialized, to date the need for a simple, inexpensive, adjustable, collapsible, pocket size binocular remains unfulfilled.